Complicated
by Nikirockztar
Summary: In 2 days a war will begin. But which war is Sakura choosing to fight in? The war that plagues the village? Or the war that rages in her heart? Or is it possible that she could do both? Read to find out!  Deidara x Sakura
1. A Warning

**SakuDei—Complicated**

**Hello! Not done any writing for a while O_O Kinda weird... :S**

**Anywho! This is Sakura x Deidara as you must have worked out- or you wouldn't be here.**

**I don't know how many chapters this is going to have- I am feeling unpredicatable at the moment- what with exams and all taking up my writing time so please sit and wait patiently. That's if you are even reading this. Which you probably aren't. Leave me a comment if you did. Would make me pleased XD**

**And to the boring yet obvious stuff: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden...or for that matter ( I have just had the revelation!) I don't own any of the characters either. Tough luck for me. So all of the rights go towards the original Mangekyo ( Artist/Writer) of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Props for making such flexible characters good sir!**

**On a side note: If you have read the Harry Potter ones that I have uploaded and are waiting for a new chapter then you could be waiting a little while. I have it all planned out but I don't quite know how to start it! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated by myself. Happy reading!**

**Notes to aid:**

~Shippuden Sakura ~ Assume that Deidara is a year older than Sakura~

*Nanagui- ferret like animal from the Naruto movie "The Legend Of The Stone Of Gelel"

** Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru were asked to catch Nanagui as a lower ranked mission. Catching him seemed rather tricky though, as he didn't seem to like Naruto.

Nanagui also seems to attract to the "Bad guy which turns good in the end" type of person, which is important for later on, as you will see

# Pain- Okay so I've seen variations of the Akatsuki leaders name spelling. I use this version, you may know him as Pein or Nagato. Either way, it's the same

Pain/Pein/Nagato.

~~Deidara says un because the word 'un' is a Japanese supportive word to say after a sentence. It would kind of be like you saying 'that's right' after everything.

**Chapter 1: A Warning**

"Sakura, I have a new mission for you" Sakura Haruno looked up at her mentor and Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"Really Milady?" Sakura enquired cautiously- she knew that look in Tsunade's eyes. She was up to something.

"Yes, really" Tsunade replied impatiently.

"What rank?"

"D Rank Mission" Tsunade replied slowly- not knowing what to expect. There was a momentary pause that lasted two heartbeats.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT AND YOU KNOW IT, CHA!" Sakura yelled at Tsunade, angrier than ever before. "I'M NOT 14 ANYMORE I CAN TAK-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF SAKURA NOW KNOCK IT OFF...you are starting to sound like Naruto." Tsunade finished calmly.

Sakura instantly stopped yelling and forced herself to remain calm.

'_It's only a D rank mission. Easy peasy! Then I can move onto the harder stuff...yeah...that's it. She's just starting me off simple again.'_

Sakura sighed.

"What's this mission then Milady?" She asked.

"Well...do you remember that ferret like creature Nanagui that you were asked to capture a little while back?"*/**

Sakura groaned aloud. She remembered the little rat alright. Caused her, Shikamaru and Naruto a load of trouble and could evade capture quite well.

She allowed herself to smile a little, when she recalled how badly Nanagui had taken to Naruto, and scratched his face severely, which she and Shikamaru found quite amusing.

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Tsunade's voice broke her train of thought. Sakura snapped to attention.

"Yes, I do recall that mission, what of it?" She asked, although she had a very accurate plan of what the mission actually was.

"Well he has ran away from the caravan again and they have paid for another mission to return this...Nanagui,ferret,rat whatever you want to call it.

But there is an important catch to the mission this time."

Sakura looked up in confusion. D-rank missions weren't meant to be complicated. They were meant to get up, go and complete and return.

Tsunade got up from her desk and turned to face the large window situated behind her desk.

"This mission isn't like the last time you recovered the animal. He was last seen just on the path heading in the direction of the Sand Village..."

Sakura was confused "But...that doesn't seem too bad..."

Tsunade turned around and banged her fists on the desk angrily.

"SAKURA! You are missing the point! If you'd let me finish...Rumour has it that the Akatsuki have been seen in that area, camping out so to speak."

Seeing the confusion on Sakura's face, Tsunade gave her more information.

"The Akatsuki is a band of well known criminals that have committed crimes far worth the death penalty. They should have been eradicated long ago, yet they continue to avoid detection and somehow manage to evade even the Anbu Black Ops' attacks. Even if they are camping out there, they will be gone before we can even get there. It's such a hard situation to be in Sakura, to have these...criminals so close to our village yet be able to do nothing about it."

Sakura was thoughtful for a short while. The birds flew past the window ledge and the sun shone through, illuminating the stress lines that had appeared on her mentors' face. No matter how youthful in appearance Tsunade was, Sakura knew her well enough by now to know that she was stressed by the situation. But she was curious...

"Who is in this Akatsuki then?"

Tsunade turned around and looked at Sakura cautiously. '_If I tell her too much, she will chase after the Akatsuki and cause a bother and deep down I know it. If I so much as MENTIONED that Sasuke's brother is in that band of criminals...well...We all know how that would turn out.' _Sighing, Tsunade simply said:

"All you need to know is that they are very, VERY dangerous and not to be meddled with. If they spot you, forget the mission and return to the village and report to me immediately. And I mean it Sakura, don't try and deal with them on your own. Now go, I have other matters to attend to." She dismissed the pink haired girl with a wave and returned to her desk.

Sakura stood for a second then turned and walked towards the door, sliding it and walking past one of the mail clerks. '_How bad can this Akatsuki really be? Especially if Lady Tsunade can't eradicate them." _Sakura shook the thought of the Akatsuki from her mind and focused on the mission at hand. Sakura groaned aloud and forced her feet forwards, in the direction of the gate to the Hidden Leaf.

**Please feel free to leave your reviews and comments behind, always appreciated! Hateful comments will be thrown into the fiery pits of hell- along with my old school books. Cheers! XD **


	2. Search For Annoying Pest Accomplished!

**SakuDei—Complicated**

**Hello! Not done any writing for a while O_O Kinda weird... :S**

**Anywho! This is Sakura x Deidara as you must have worked out- or you wouldn't be here.**

**I don't know how many chapters this is going to have- I am feeling unpredicatable at the moment- what with exams and all taking up my writing time so please sit and wait patiently. That's if you are even reading this. Which you probably aren't. Leave me a comment if you did. Would make me pleased XD**

**And to the boring yet obvious stuff: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden...or for that matter ( I have just had the revelation!) I don't own any of the characters either. Tough luck for me. So all of the rights go towards the original Mangekyo ( Artist/Writer) of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Props for making such flexible characters good sir!**

**On a side note: If you have read the Harry Potter ones that I have uploaded and are waiting for a new chapter then you could be waiting a little while. I have it all planned out but I don't quite know how to start it! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated by myself. Happy reading!**

**Chapter2: The Search For An Annoying Pest-Accomplished.**

Sakura felt her feet drag as she passed her way through the market. Today the market was very busy, in preparation for the Village Feast, in two days time. The Feast was a renowned holiday in the Leaf, celebrating 100 years of freedom and the years in alliance with the Sand. The Feast was usually celebrated at whoever owned the largest house, but this year it was to be in the Arena, due to the number of people that were attending. People scurried everywhere, their arms laden with loaves, herbs and spices and mixtures of all kinds. The time had come to set up the decorations to, and many of the lower ranked groups that were still attending school were balancing precariously on ladders, hanging green lanterns, representing the Leaf, and a deep red/orange mix, representing the Sand.

'_No wonder Lady Tsunade looks so stressed! The streets are simply bursting with crowds! I bet she has an even bigger headache than I do when Nar-' _Sakura's thoughts were cut off when she heard a very unwanted, familiar voice behind her.

"HEY SAKURA!"

Sakura groaned. She was starting to moan as much as Shikamaru these days. She turned around on her heel to face Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. What do you want?" She asked in a low and uninterested voice. Naruto didn't seem to notice, or was so stupid that he was oblivious to her lack of interest. Sakura assumed the latter.

"I was kinda wondering if you wanted some Ramen with me?" Naruto asked, looking at the ground, blushing furiously. Sakura sighed. How many times now...

"No Naruto. I'm glad you are back in the village and all but there is work to be done everywhere, go make yourself useful." Sakura rubbed her temple and took off in a very fast run, that she knew even the more improved Naruto couldn't follow.

'_Well I found an annoying pest. Shame it isn't the right one' _Sakura let her mind wander as her feet carried her past the gate of the Leaf and onto the path that lead to the Sand.

**I know this one was short but only because you have to imagine that its the first time Naruto has seen Sakura and she has been trying to avoid him because he keeps trying to ask her out. Just had to let you know. The next chapter will be longer...I promise! :3**


	3. The Akatsuki

**SakuDei—Complicated**

**Hello! Not done any writing for a while O_O Kinda weird... :S**

**Anywho! This is Sakura x Deidara as you must have worked out- or you wouldn't be here.**

**I don't know how many chapters this is going to have- I am feeling unpredicatable at the moment- what with exams and all taking up my writing time so please sit and wait patiently. That's if you are even reading this. Which you probably aren't. Leave me a comment if you did. Would make me pleased XD**

**And to the boring yet obvious stuff: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden...or for that matter ( I have just had the revelation!) I don't own any of the characters either. Tough luck for me. So all of the rights go towards the original Mangekyo ( Artist/Writer) of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Props for making such flexible characters good sir!**

**On a side note: If you have read the Harry Potter ones that I have uploaded and are waiting for a new chapter then you could be waiting a little while. I have it all planned out but I don't quite know how to start it! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated by myself. Happy reading!**

**Chapter3: The Akatsuki**

Sakura planted her feet up the tree and ran, heading for the highest point in the treetops.

'_If I think about this logically, as I recall, Nanagui can climb trees and practically do gymnastics. HOWVEVER, because of his distinctive white fur, and his general attitude getting him into trouble with other animals, he shouldn't be too hard to locate.'_

She flew through the trees, hiding her chakra as effectively as possible, so as to avoid detection from any unwanted pests and so as to not frighten little Nanagui. Her hair whipped around her ears and the breeze was beautiful as she scoured high and low for the ferret. She stopped and leant on a branch, catching her breath from the non-stop movement for just over 2 hours.

"Break-time I think." Sakura pulled an apple out from her pocket and began to munch contentedly. At least there was no one to bother her and it was quiet. After three bites, Sakura put her apple on a cloth on the grass next to her and looked up into the treetops, just incase Nanagui happened to be up there. Sakura sighed and tried to feel for her apple.

"Damn, If only I could find him. He's such a slippery little bast-" Sakura stopped and looked at the cloth. Her apple was gone! Sakura looked around as her belly rumbled from this sudden loss of a snack. Her head whipped around and she looked for a creature that could have possibly taken her apple. She heard a noise and looked to her right, towards a clear path of light. She scowled.

"You cheeky little scoundrel." She simply said as Nanagui held the apple in-between his teeth by the small stalk. Nanagui had a diamond shaped mark on his head, much like Lady Tsunade's, even down to the green colouring. His eyes were big, round and playful and he watched eagerly as Sakura slowly rose to her feet. His tail started to furiously wag, like a dog's tail as he got excited, thinking this was all a game.

Sakura slowly made her way towards him, trying not to startle him.

"Here Nanagui-gui-gui" she cooed, trying to lure him nearer. If only she had something else to trade the apple with. She looked around slowly and bent down to the forest floor. Nanagui looked at the stupid pink haired girl waggling a stick. He may be stupid but he wasn't THAT stupid. He backed up a little, to let the girl know this. Sakura dropped the stick and groaned. She'd lost her food AND found the ferret at the same time. Trust her luck. Anything else and it would be considered rotten luck. Like her apple would be if she didn't get it back from Nanagui.

Suddenly, a kunai whirled past Sakura's right ear and hit the tree in its lower trunk, right where Sakura's head would have been if she hadn't seen Nanagui. Sakura gulped then realised her situation. She was in danger. She darted forward and scooped up the little wriggling ball of fur that was Nanagui and hopped into the tree tops on one of the higher, sturdier branches that overlooked a small clearing. Sakura slowly and stealthily dropped a level, still concealing her chakra. Nanagui wriggled impatiently in her arms, until his head surfaced and poked out from under her left arm.

"What are you wriggling around so much for little guy?" Sakura whispered. Nanagui's nose sniffed at the air, and he agilely leaped out of Sakura's arms, closer to the clearing.

"Shit" Sakura said, panicking that she had lost him again. She took after him, leaping lightly from tree to tree until she leapt on top of him again.

"Got you again you stupid piece of shi-" Sakura froze on the spot to the sound of voices.

"- You can't expect me to keep backing you out of every problematic situation you put yourself in Tobi! How much stupider can you GET?" And angry voice clearly stated. "In fact, don't answer that."

"But Tobi is a good bo-" One started to speak but was yelled at again.

"I SAID NOT TO SPEAK DID I NOT?"

Sakura took the pause in-between the argument to get a closer look at the people in the clearing. The one yelling was a man with piercings down this nose and dark orange hair. From the distance his eyes appeared to be orange in colour, or maybe that was his chakra flaring up due to his anger. The one who was whimpering for being berated had short, black hair, which was spiking up at all sorts of random angles. His face was completely orange apart from what appeared to be a small, black hole on the right hand side of his face. From the distance she sat at, Sakura concluded that it was a mask of some kind. Probably to conceal something, Like Kakashi Sensei had done to hide his Sharingan. Next she saw a female, with bright blue hair and a flower set in her hair on the right side of her head. She was fairly small in comparison to the rest of the group, but she wore the same black cloak with a red cloud as the rest of the group. Her eyes next laid eyes on the back of a head. She couldn't see his face, but the sleeves on his cloak were not being used for his arms, they were empty and for some reason, Sakura thought that the hair colour was familiar to her...A little like Sasuke's...She shook her head, shaking the impossible thought from her head. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw the next person...if it WAS a person! He was wearing the same cloak as the others but his head...it looked like a Venus flytrap! From the angle she was perched, she couldn't see much of a head, only his feet and this plant like growth from his shoulders. Another person was in the shadows, and she could only make out a large silhouette, holding some kind of head shaped object in his hand. Her assessment of the group was interrupted by the end of the argument:

"-CAN YOU EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT TOBI?" The man with the piercings yelled angrily at the other man. The whimpering stopped when the man stopped yelling. The one with the mask looked at the ground silently and kicked a pebble between the space in-between each foot.

"Pain#, give him a break will ya? I'm getting tired of all this yellin'." Another male stepped forward, resting a cautious hand on the man he had called Pain's shoulder. "So he made another mistake. We need someone in Sasori's place. He passed the entrance test so we know he has plenty of potential to be unlocked. Please?" Pain sighed and the other man relinquished his minimal grip on Pain's shoulder.

"Thank you Kisame. I doubt I would have stopped once I had started. You know me well." A smile appeared on Pain's face as he turned to face the remaining people around him. Sakura gulped. Now that Pain had turned around all of the members were facing in her direction. If ever one of them saw her...if ever their eyes strayed from their leader...she'd be dead in seconds.

"Hidan! How are we doing for time?" Pain asked one of the members, hidden behind the big fly-trap like person. A man with very short grey hair stepped forward, with his headband around his neck.

"We are doing fine for time master." Hidan stepped back into the shadows and the silence returned.

"Good" Pain said after a long five minutes. The members stood still as they simply stared at their leader, awaiting instructions. Sakura surveyed the group again, making sure that she had something to tell Lady Tsunade when she returned. She looked at each individual, trying to recall any prominent features that they held. As she ended up at the end of the group, she felt something change. An eerie feeling took her over as she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked into the trees and saw another body emerge from the trees.

"Deidara. You're late." Pain greeted in a gruff tone. Deidara walked slowly towards the rest of the group, as if emphasizing each step.

"You cannot begrudge me five minutes to survey the beautiful art that is nature? It surrounds us yet we never seem to notice " He finished. As he was walking towards the group, a breeze came out of nowhere and Deidara's blonde hair was whipped into a frenzy, his cloak coming undone to reveal a toned body, slender and trim. He stopped and sighed, doing the buttons back up on his cloak and finally made it to the group, taking a place on the end.

Sakura was completely mesmerized by this Deidara. He was...beautiful! _'What if it's a jutsu? It probably is! A jutsu that makes you see how beautiful a person is! Yeah." _Sakura's inner monologue continued as the meeting below continued on into the afternoon. Sakura suddenly heard a rustle from the leaves above her. Suddenly, a small grey bird fell down from the tree and landed on her lap. Sakura tried to regain her balance, so she didn't fall out of the tree and land in the middle of the Akatsuki. She admired the bird. As she took a closer look, she realised it wasn't real, but made out of an earth based clay and manipulated using chakra. She studied it and looked it in the eyes.

"I must be going mad, talking to a bird, a clay bird at that, but look how beautifully you have been made! The way that your creator has defined your wingspan specifically so that you can fly efficiently. How incredible." She finished, lost for words at the time that had gone into making the bird. As she cupped it in her hands, she let some of her emotions flow through it; love, compassion, strength, courage and bravery- so that the little bird could continue on its journey to wherever that may be. Sakura had deducted that it must have been a carrier bird, created from the clay to deliver a message and simply crashed with the breeze before. She continued to snuggle the bird into her cheek, when Nanagui began to jostle her again.

"Knock it off you jealous ferret!" Sakura whispered angrily at the animal, while she returned to giving all her love to this lost little bird.

"Deidara. Deidara. DEIDARA!" Pain yelled, making Sakura look up from the bird. The one who was Deidara was standing completely immobilized, with an unfathomable look on his face. He looked...happy and content? Sakura couldn't read his face much because of the sheer distance between them. Deidara looked up quickly and glanced at the rest and laid a hand on his forehead.

"May I be excused? I'm feeling a little queasy." He asked lightly, his voice barely audible. Some of the others chuckled at his weakness but Pain reprimanded them.

"May I remind you that we have to blend in to the Leaf to get away with this plan? He is practicing being a normal human being. Aren't you Deidara?" Deidara nodded weakly; he knew Pain was making up an excuse so that Deidara could leave. "Then go and continue to practice on your own. Tobi or one of the others will brief you on your part in this mission."

Deidara left quicker than he had came, wandering off in the same direction he had come from. Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He seemed quite helpless and weak in her opinion. But who was she to judge? He was part of a criminal organization; he had to be good at fighting.

"So...what's the mission then?" The blue haired woman asked Pain.

"Our mission, dear Konan, is to invade the Leaf Village on their weakest night."

"And that is when exactly?" She asked again

"In two days time of course." He replied coolly

"And what happens in two days time?" She quickly asked again

Three people spoke the same words at once:

"The Feast of the Leaf and the Sand"

Pein grinned happily as he announced it

The familiar looking one grimaced, his edited Leaf headband weighing heavily on his head

Sakura felt her mouth go dry and her body go numb. _'Two days...'_

She looked down at the little bird in her hands. She felt much like the bird now; helpless. She sighed and thought it best to return to the village, to report this horrific event that was to take place. She stood slowly and quietly. Sakura realised something.

"Oh no..." Sakura watched as Nanagui ran across the clearing and crawled up one of the Akatsuki's robes. The man stopped in his tracks as Sakura saw Nanagui end up on his shoulder. Sakura gasped quickly, not knowing what his reaction would be. As she moved closer however, she saw that it was Deidara, the one leaving the clearing. A grin lit up his face as Nanagui wrapped himself around the man's neck, making himself comfortable. Sakura didn't know what was more shocking; Nanagui, the fact she had to get Nanagui back or that Deidara smiled, lighting up his whole face into that of an angels.

**So...impressions and opinions? :) I know it was basically all about the akatsuki but hey ho I think there may be a plot of sorts developing! Lucky me! XD**


	4. Mission ReRe Locate!

**SakuDei—Complicated**

**Hello! Not done any writing for a while O_O Kinda weird... :S**

**Anywho! This is Sakura x Deidara as you must have worked out- or you wouldn't be here.**

**I don't know how many chapters this is going to have- I am feeling unpredicatable at the moment- what with exams and all taking up my writing time so please sit and wait patiently. That's if you are even reading this. Which you probably aren't. Leave me a comment if you did. Would make me pleased XD**

**And to the boring yet obvious stuff: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden...or for that matter ( I have just had the revelation!) I don't own any of the characters either. Tough luck for me. So all of the rights go towards the original Mangekyo ( Artist/Writer) of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Props for making such flexible characters good sir!**

**On a side note: If you have read the Harry Potter ones that I have uploaded and are waiting for a new chapter then you could be waiting a little while. I have it all planned out but I don't quite know how to start it! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated by myself. Happy reading!**

**Chapter4: Mission re-re-locate![The mission and other missing things]**

"So let me get this straight...you found the animal, the Akatsuki were there...and the animal did what again?" Lady Tsunade doubted that Sakura's story was true, no matter how much she trusted her.

"As I said before milady, it jumped around the blonde one, Deidara, from the village Hidden in the Rock, so I'm told. The Deidara simply walked away. You told me to steer clear of the Akatsuki- so I did." Sakura finished, slightly exasperated.

"And would this...'Nanagui' be with Deidara do you think?" Tsunade questioned the young girl

Sakura thought for a moment. "Yes I believe it would be. That ferret seems to have a penchant for raising cain in this village, and others surrounding it."

Tsunade laughed and studied the young girl. "You, Sakura Haruno, are growing up far quicker than I imagined. But let me give you a piece of advice."

"Yes milady?" Sakura asked, eager for any tips from her sensei.

"Trying to hide an interest in Deidara is futile. From me at least. You got more and more excited every time I told you to repeat his parts. You cannot hide things from me Sakura." She studied the girl patiently with firm eyes.

Sakura was shocked for a moment. "But I've only seen him for a day, let alone spoke to him, how could I possibly have an interest in him?"

Lady Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "Denying won't help you either. The human mind is a funny thing Sakura and the brain translates things even we don't understand. So don't try to deny it." Tsunade was becoming impatient, it was clear from her tone.

Sakura sighed. Tsunade wouldn't give up on this until she settled the dust. "I do admit that I have a mild sense of curiosity towards him"

Lady Tsunade looked up. "And why would that be?"

Sakura looked down, at her toes. "Well you see..."

"Sakura look at me when you talk, at least then it doesn't look like you're lying to me."

Sakura looked up into the fiery eyes that were Tsunade's.

"Basically milady, I am curious about him because I need to get Nanagui back to complete this mission. If this means befriending an Akatsuki member, then I need to do it efficiently and well enough not to arouse any kind of suspicion."

Lady Tsunade looked like she was about to explode.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? DID I NOT TEACH YOU BETTER THAN TO GO OFF CAVORTING WITH MEMBERS OF A KILLER GANG THAT HAS DECIDED TO BRING ITSELF WITHIN OUR BORDER? YOU SAID THEY WERE PLANNING TO AMBUSH US IN TWO DAYS TIME AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS ONE SIMPLE LITTLE MISSION?" Tsunade fumed, Sakura looked at her feet again: they were much more appealing than Tsunade's 'angry face'.

Sakura looked up once Tsunade had finished. "I think that this mission needs finishing before Nanagui gets injured. Then we will have to pay them back. You said that they gave the Leaf quite a sum, yet I see none of it on this table. Been gambling again have we milady?"

Lady Tsunade turned a brighter shade of red than ever.

"I take that revealingl response as a yes then. So this money is needed to replace the money you spent. I keep your habits within this room milady and you let me continue on this mission. Do we have a deal?"

Lady Tsunade was speechless. Nearly. "Yes...I suppose we do have a deal."

"Good then! Glad we got that sorted sensei. I'm going home, I'm absolutely star-"

Sakura was interrupted by a large ball of fire, sprouting from a particular house. It consumed the building, eating it up like Naruto does ramen, leaving nothing behind in its destructive didn't need telling whose house it was. She already knew. It was her house.

**Hello! Any comments or anything? Feel free to put them :)**


	5. A&E

**SakuDei—Complicated**

**Hello! Not done any writing for a while O_O Kinda weird... :S**

**Anywho! This is Sakura x Deidara as you must have worked out- or you wouldn't be here.**

**I don't know how many chapters this is going to have- I am feeling unpredicatable at the moment- what with exams and all taking up my writing time so please sit and wait patiently. That's if you are even reading this. Which you probably aren't. Leave me a comment if you did. Would make me pleased XD**

**And to the boring yet obvious stuff: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden...or for that matter ( I have just had the revelation!) I don't own any of the characters either. Tough luck for me. So all of the rights go towards the original Mangekyo ( Artist/Writer) of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Props for making such flexible characters good sir!**

**On a side note: If you have read the Harry Potter ones that I have uploaded and are waiting for a new chapter then you could be waiting a little while. I have it all planned out but I don't quite know how to start it! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated by myself. Happy reading!**

**Chapter5: A&E**

Sakura ran down the dusty path towards her house. She could hear medical ninja's being summoned as she ran, talking loudly over the crowds of muttering people that had gathered around her house. Or what remained of it. The fire had completely destroyed everything that was homely about it. The only thing that was left was the lower floors, the kitchen and the dining room. Sakura was stunned into silence as she moved slowly, as if in a trance, towards the wreckage. The ninja's allowed her to pass through and have a look for some things so she could stay the night somewhere, without having to sleep in the same clothes. Sakura rummaged through the rubble for her stone casket, where she stored her dresses that had been washed and needed drying. Her hand connected with the familiar smooth surface of the lid. She sighed, grateful for small mercies. At least she'd have pants and clean clothes for a few days, while everything was being sorted out.

"Sakura Haruno I take it?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned around slowly, as not to trip on any of the debris from the ceiling.

"Yes. Who is asking?" Her eyes caught the Medi Ninja symbol emblazoned on his right arm. She swallowed.

"I'm afraid you're parents were in the house when this blaze erupted." He said.

Sakura stared at him as if he were mad and mushrooms were sprouting from his nostrils. Her parents? Dead? No! They couldn't be! They were so healthy so full of life! A tear dribbled down her cheek and splashed into a pile of ash at her feet, causing a small crater in the pyramid.

"However, they are alive, though barely and they are in A&E now. Would you like me to take you to them?"

Sakura breathe a sigh of relief. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell into the ash, causing it to stain her dress with a black dust coating. The Medi Ninja was stunned for a moment before he moved towards her.

"Here let me help you on your feet. You've had a rough day today."

'_Too damn right I have..._' Sakura thought as she sat on the edge of the wall

"I think I just need to sit down, I'll be okay." She smiled weakly at the Medi Ninja.

' _It's only 1:00pm and you have already got yourself injured. Clever girl Sakura!' _Sakura sighed, agreeing with her conscious mind.

"-You got anything to take your mind off this?" The Medi Ninja interrupted her thought trail.

"Urm yeah I have a mission to be getting on with. Why?" She asked.

"Well I've checked your chakra levels and they seem to be fine. You were just tired. You should sit down more and remember to keep hydrated. If there is any change with your parents I will let you know somehow." He smiles at her, his long blonde hair waving in a sudden wind. His eyes had a brilliant bright blue spark to them.

'_Where have I seen those eyes before? No...It couldn't be...Deidara? No. No way. His face is different, it looks, sleek and smooth, and he was a lot broader than Deidara. Deidara was more muscular and toned and...' _Sakura stopped thinking for a second and then thought back.

'_Did I just think that Deidara was nice looking?'_ She questioned herself. _'I've never even met the bloke! Why am I seeing him everywhere I go?_'

"Right. I'd better be going on my mission. Thanks for your help you've been great." She smiled at the Medi Ninja again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to A&E yourself?"

"I'm sure. Thanks anyway!"

Sakura took off in a light run, towards the gate, towards the forest and more importantly towards the clearing.

"_I'm sure! Thanks anyway!" _Her last words to the Medi Ninja echoed through her mind.

'_Yeah I'm sure. Damn sure I should be in some sort of mental institute!'_ She thought as she fled out of the gate and into the forest.

As she ran, Sakura quickly glanced at her watch, which read 3:15pm.

'_I can't believe all of this has happened in one single day! Trust my luck. Isn't it usually Naruto who gets this? Y'know the REALLY bad luck? Ah well, what can you do but try your best?"_

As she ran through the town, people stared at her, as if she were the plague. Mothers pulled their infants away from her as she jogged past, as if afraid that they would catch something if they came to close to her. Sakura didn't pay them any notice as she stopped at the hut next to the main gate. She absently brushed the dust from her pink dress, incase she did end up in a conversation with this Deidara-even if it meant fighting for Nanagui- she would have to do it. Suddenly, a big cloud of noise settled into her eardrums, progressively getting louder and louder. After a quick glance around, seeing a horde of reporters heading her way and hearing Naruto calling her name, she gave in trying to re-gain her breath and sprinted off into the forest for the one thing that she couldn't quite get enough of in the village: peace.

**Ooooh! Why is she seeing him everywhere? XD Maybe he is everywhere O_O...**

**Chapter 6 is in progress. Good ol' work in progress sign upon my door.**


End file.
